


Royal Rest

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The king is not where he normally should be.
Kudos: 5





	Royal Rest

It was almost the end of the day and there were only a few more documents Roland needed to sign before it could be officially called over for the castle staff. The serious ones had been dealt with early in the morning. The only ones left were minor and mostly needed to be signed out of formality rather than substance.

Baileywick frowned when he did not find Roland in his office. The young king was usually there most of the time. The royal steward went to the throne room and found it as empty as the office had been. He raised an eyebrow at this, pursing his lips as he thought of where the king could be. This was not like him at all. He perked up as a thought came to him and he was off, striding down the hallway a little faster than usual with his long legs.

There was only one other place the king could have been. He had known the king since he was born, it was easy to think like Roland to find him. He found that he had guessed correctly. 

Roland was fast asleep, lying on his back. He was on the floor, surrounded by stuffed animals and wooden toys. The toddler prince was asleep in the crook of his arm, hugging onto the arm of a dog doll with his face pressed against his father. The princess was sleeping on his chest, a thumb firmly in her mouth. Roland’s slow rise and fall of his chest had rocked her to sleep.

Baileywick stood in the open doorway, smiling at the sight inside. He chuckled, stepping inside carefully to avoid making a sound. He cleaned up the playroom, putting away toys and arranging dolls in the proper order and position. He had the room perfectly clean in no time, save for the sleeping Royals on the floor.

He opened a chest where the blankets and play mats were kept. Baileywick chose the biggest and thickest quilt, carefully unfolding it. This had been a gift from Tangu to celebrate the twins’ birth, decorated with images of genies and flying carpets. The little princess seemed absolutely enthralled with the images, running her small hands over them. He laid it over Roland and the twins, mindful not to cover the toddlers’ heads with it.

The older man looked up when he heard something. He found a few of the maids assigned to the children standing just outside of the room. He smiled, pressing a finger to his lips for silence before stepping out. Carefully he closed the door almost completely, leaving it open a crack so he could look inside to check on the occupants later.

“Make sure everyone is quiet when coming down this hallway,” he whispered. “His Majesty shall be spending the night with the prince and princess. They are not to be disturbed.” With that he gently shooed them away, playfully hissing in warning when they giggled amongst themselves. He chuckled to himself, sparing one last look before moving on.


End file.
